What's love got to do with it ?
by sammydiplo
Summary: Lieutenant James Dempsey de la police de New York en stage longue durée à Londres doit prendre une décision concernant une proposition bien surprenante de la part de sa partenaire le Sergent Détective Harriet Winfield


Titre : What's love got to do with it 1/3

Auteur : Sammydiplo

Résumé : Lieutenant James Dempsey de la police de New York en stage longue durée à Londres doit prendre une décision concernant une proposition bien surprenante de la part de sa partenaire le Sergent Détective Harriet Winfield

Référence : Pour ceux de ma génération, c'est évident qu'il s'agit de Mission Casse Cou, et que bon ben ça se situe après la fin de la série (c. à d. pour les « jeunes » en 1986 – oui je sais, je suis vieille et la tv existait déjà !)

Disclaimer : Comme pour les autres, tout ça n'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun…

Une bonne bière, un pub plein à craquer et le New York Times, il n'en fallait pas plus à Dempsey pour donner à une journée mal engagée une fin plus joyeuse. Mais quelle mouche avait donc bien pu piquer Harriet ? Telle était la question qui revenait régulièrement à son esprit tandis qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur la lecture de son journal favoris.

Cette fille avait le don pour toujours le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Comme lors de sa démission éclair, quelques mois plus tôt. Heureusement, il avait réussi à la faire revenir sur sa décision, en menaçant de démissionner lui aussi si elle ne reprenait pas sa carte. Il avait du mettre sa carrière en jeu mais cela en avait vallu la peine. Et depuis cet incident Dempsey avait cru que leurs relations étaient bien définies.

Bien sûr, ils continuaient à se chamailler toujours autant, sinon plus. Mais c'était maintenant devenu une habitude, un mode de fonctionnement. Leur équipe, composée de deux personnalités si différentes qu'elles se complètent parfaitement, était sans cesse à couteau tiré. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui reprocher ses manières de yankee mal dégrossi et son indiscipline chronique et lui le fait d'être une femme dans la police. « Aussi jolie et douée soit-elle, flic, c'est pas un boulot pour une femme ». D'ailleurs, leurs escarmouches constituaient régulièrement une attraction vivante au bureau. Mais depuis quelques jours celles-ci se faisaient plus virulentes et plus personnelles.

Cela avait empiré la semaine dernière, le soir de la fête d'anniversaire d'Harriet. Et il savait qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Il faut dire que la journée avait mal commencé au tribunal où ils devaient témoigner tous les deux. Dempsey se remémora les événements. 'Son ex était l'avocat de la défense, et à cause d'un détail technique, un interrogatoire qui aurait été un peu musclé, il a réussi à faire relaxer un voleur à main armée qu'on avait mis plusieurs semaines à coincer.' Bien sûr, Harriet n'avait pas manqué de lui reprocher sa vision très personnelle du métier qui, encore une fois, avait permis à un truand de s'en sortir. « Mais c'est quoi, aussi, ce pays où les accusés ont plus de droits que les policiers, qui ne peuvent même pas porter une arme de service ? » s'était indigné le flic de New York.

Dempsey poursuivit la récapitulation des événements de cette journée. 'Le bouquet fut quand son ex annonça à Harriet que lui et sa femme attendaient un bébé. C'était comme si elle s'était pris une giffle en pleine figure. Ouais, bon d'accord, ça doit pas être agréable d'apprendre ça de son ex surtout quand la femme en question est aussi son ex-meilleure amie. Après ça, c'était comme si elle en voulait à la Terre entière, avec une préférence pour les mecs et tout particulièrement pour moi.'

Ce jour là, Dempsey avait encaissé des remarques acerbes et des petites phrases assassines sur les hommes en général, et ses manières phallocrates en particulier, qu'il n'aurait acceptées de personne d'autres. Mais le soir, en raccompagnant Harriet chez-elle, il lui avait demandé des explications car il ne pouvait plus en entendre d'avantage.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Je sais que vous m'en voulez d'avoir permis à votre ex de faire libérer Clemens, mais bon sang, des interrogatoires un peu musclés il y en a des dizaines tous les jours et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on en fait un vice de forme. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Dempsey. Je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir fait libérer un truand doublé d'un assassin. Enfin, pas trop. » avait répondu Harriet blasée par les sempiternelles excuses de son équipier. Mais Dempsey ne pouvait se contenter de ça et il poursuivit. « C'est quoi alors ? Vous avez du mal à encaisser le bébé de votre ex ? Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi. Mais j'y suis pour rien, moi, là dedans ! »

« Je sais Dempsey, et je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure à propos de votre irresponsabilité et de votre façon de conduire votre vie privée. Je n'ai aucun droit de vous juger. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui tout ça est un peu difficile à avaler. C'est tout. » Harriet espérait que ces quelques mots d'excuses allaient mettre un terme à l'interrogatoire de son co-équipier, mais elle se trompait.

« Bon, vous allez finir par me dire ce qui vous tracasse où je vais devoir employer la manière forte avec vous aussi ? » Harriet sourit à cette allusion, ce qui réjouit Dempsey. « Alors c'est quoi ce gros problème qui vous mine ? » insista gentiment Dempsey.

« J'ai trente trois ans aujourd'hui. » répondit Harriet.

« Vous quoi ? » demanda Dempsey incrédule. Harriet, que la réaction de Dempsey agaçait répondit sèchement.

« Vous avez bien entendu, j'ai trente trois ans aujourd'hui, et je m'apprête à rentrer chez-moi passer la soirée seule après une journée pendant laquelle j'ai contribué à faire relâcher un voleur qui a tué une femme au cours du braquage d'une banque. » Elle s'arrêta un instant, et après une brève réflexion conclut « Et si je fais un bilan plus approfondi, ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux. »

Dempsey n'arrivait pas à prendre au sérieux les raisons de la morosité de sa partenaire. Il essaya tout de même de lui remonter le moral. « Ecoutez Harriet, pour ce soir, ça peut encore s'arranger. Et pour le reste, ça n'est pas aussi dramatique que vous le dites. Après tout, vous avez un boulot mal payé, ingrat et mal aimé, mais que vous faites avec conviction et que vous aimez au point d'y avoir sacrifié une brillante carrière au Museum d'Histoire Naturelle. Que demander de plus ? » conclut Dempsey en arrêtant la voiture devant la maison d'Harriet.

« Vous prenez vraiment toujours tout à la légère ? » interrogea Harriet qui hésitait entre rire des efforts de Dempsey pour lui remonter le moral et continuer à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ils se regardèrent un moment tous les deux avant que Dempsey ne réponde. « Seulement quand c'est nécessaire. Et c'est souvent le cas. La vie ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'atarde à ce genre de détail qui vous mine aujourd'hui, Harriet. »

« Vous avez sûrement raison. » répondit Harriet peu convaincue.

« Alors, cette soirée, on se la fait, ou pas ? » demanda Dempsey.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit Harriet avec un enthousiasme mitigé. « Laissez-moi quelques minutes pour me changer. Et en attendant, entrez prendre un verre. » Ils sortirent de la voiture et montèrent les quelques marches du perron. Tout était calme et tranquille, mais quand Harriet ouvrit la porte, la lumière s'alluma au son d'un choeur de « Happy birthday » qui explosa à leur entrée. Une fois, la surprise passée, Harriet reconnut tous ses amis et ne sut plus où donner de la tête.

Dempsey, qui avait déjà cotoyé certains des amis de Harriet, ne se sentait pas à sa place et s'apprêtait à partir. « Je crois que finalement vous avez trouvé de la compagnie pour ce soir », dit-il à Harriet en désignant la quinzaine de personnes qui se pressait maintenant vers le buffet. « Je vais vous laisser entre vous. »

« Non, restez Dempsey. » implora Harriet. Mais comme son partenaire prenait son temps pour répondre, elle insista. « Après tout, nous avions prévu de passer la soirée ensemble. Il y a juste un peu plus de personnes que prévu. Restez, s'il vous plait. » Harriet fixa son partenaire droit dans les yeux et il ne put que répondre oui.

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Elle était organisée par deux amies d'Harriet qui avaient principalement invité d'anciens amis de collège et d'université. Harriet reconnut certains couples déjà formés à l'époque et s'étonna même que certains tenaient encore le coup. Mais dans la quinzaine d'invités présents, elle remarqua que deux ou trois de ses amis étaient encore célibataires et parmi eux il y avait son ancien petit ami de l'époque. Elle allait de l'un à l'autre en évoquant des bons souvenirs et échangeant par ci par là des anecdotes sur leur travail respectif. Dempsey observait sa partenaire de loin. Harriet semblait heureuse de la surprise que ses amis lui avait préparée.

Vers minuit, les invités commencèrent à partir, et Dempsey et Harriet se retrouvèrent vite seuls. « Je vais vous aider à ranger un peu » proposa Dempsey en montrant les verres, les cadavres de bouteilles et les assiettes encore à moitié pleines disséminés un peu partout dans la maison.

« C'est gentil, merci. » répondit Harriet avec soulagement. « Mais vous n'avez pas à faire ça, vous savez. » Puis, après une pause, « Je suis désolée pour ce soir » ajouta-t-elle.

« Désolée ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Dempsey.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi vous pensiez lorsque vous m'avez proposé de passer la soirée ensemble. Je vous ai laissé tomber. »

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois, » grommela dans sa barbe Dempsey avant de continuer magnanime. « Vous aviez besoin de vous amuser et cette petite sauterie était juste ce qu'il vous fallait. Je me trompe ? Vous vous êtes bien amusée, au moins ? »

« Je crois que oui. Ça m'a fait plaisir de revoir mes amis d'université. Avec le temps, j'avais perdu de vue certains d'entre eux. Brian McCauley, notamment. Nous sortions ensemble à l'époque. Il était en troisième année d'histoire. Aujourd'hui, il enseigne à Cambridge et il a publié deux livres sur ses recherches » expliqua Harriet.

« Je vois » répondit Dempsey sans enthousiasme. Et il ajouta de manière ironique « Le parti idéal ».

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, sa fiancée vient de le laisser tomber. » répondit Harriet innocemment.

« Une chance pour vous, alors. » rétorqua Dempsey irrité.

« Qu'insinuez-vous par là ? » demanda Harriet piquée au vif.

« Eh bien ce soir vous m'avez dit que vous vous sentiez seule et tout d'un coup, voilà qu'un parti idéal se présente à vous. Vous avez passé la soirée à flirter avec lui et avec l'autre blondinet agent de change. On aurait dit que vous étiez accrochée à eux comme une junkie en manque à son dealer. »

Harriet était offusquée. « Je vous demande pardon ? »

Mais Dempsey continua sur sa lancée. « Vous étiez là, à rire à leurs blagues idiotes de potaches friqués, et à boire leurs paroles comme si ce qui sortait de leur bouche était du petit lait. » Puis il ajouta avec dégoût, « C'était pathétique. »

« Je vois », répondit Harriet « Vous m'en voulez parce que je vous ai laissé tombé ce soir, et vous vous défoulez sur mes amis parce que c'est tellement plus facile de se moquer des absents. » Harriet sentait la colère monter en elle. « Mais vous savez ce que je crois, Dempsey ? »

Celui-ci s'était arrêté de ramasser les restes de la petite fête, et sentant que la soirée tournait au réglement de compte, lança ces quelques mots. « Non mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir, on dirait »

« Je crois que vous êtes jaloux, tout simplement. » lança Harriet avec défi.

Dempsey n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Jaloux ? moi ? et de qui ? De ces petits morveux qui croient que le monde leur appartient parce qu'ils se croient plus intelligents que les autres et qu'ils mettent au chômage des milliers de personnes sur un claquement de doigts. Vous voulez rire, je suppose. »

« Ces petits morveux, comme vous dites sont des hommes brillants. Ils ont étudié dans les plus prestigieuses universités, et consacrent beaucoup de leur temps et de leur argent à des oeuvres humanitaires. » Harriet fit une pause puis finit par lâcher. « Eux, ils ne permettent pas que des criminels resortent inpunis du tribunal. »

« Ah ben nous y revoilà ! Je savais bien que vous n'aviez pas digéré le coup du tribunal de ce matin et que cette histoire allait encore me retomber sur la tête. »

« Mais vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Vous ne voyez donc que votre petite personne ! » rétorqua Harriet froidement. Puis elle ajouta plus calmement. « Ce qui s'est passé ce soir c'est que j'ai retrouvé un homme dont j'étais amoureuse quand j'étais étudiante, et je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'il a réalisé la plupart de ses objectifs, alors que moi j'ai du mal à me souvenir des miens. » constata Harriet désabusée.

« Alors, c'est ça pour vous, la vie. Ça se résume à se fixer des objectifs et à faire le point à intervalles donnés ? » répondit Dempsey désapointé.

« A dix-huit ans, je croyais qu'à mon âge je serai mariée et mère de deux enfants. La famille idéale ! J'ai rencontré Brian, et j'y ai cru. Nous avons rompu quand j'ai décidé de rentrer dans la police. Il disait que c'était un choix incompatible avec la vie de famille qu'il envisageait, et il avait raison. » conclut Harriet avec amertume.

« Je vous ferais remarquer que votre Brian est toujours célibataire, alors on ne peut pas dire que pour lui les choses aient marchées tout à fait comme il le souhaitait. » constata Dempsey avec philosophie. Puis il ajouta d'un ton sarcastique. « Et puis s'il n'y a que ça pour vous remonter le moral, je peux vous en faire un tout de suite de gosse. Et vous verrez bien si ça correspond à votre image de la vie idéale. »

Cette dernière remarque agaça Harriet qui conclut « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je discute de ça avec vous, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre et puis de toute façon ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas, Dempsey. »

Comme ils n'avaient visiblement plus rien à se dire, véxé, Dempsey se dirigea vers la porte et lança en sortant « Ben c'est sûr, je suis pas allé à Cambridge, moi. ».

Dempsey prit une gorgée de bière avant de conclure avec amertume sur cette soirée. 'Y'a pas à dire, quand elle veut, ses petites phrases font plus mal qu'une balle de 357 tirée à bout portant.' Il tenta de se replonger dans sa lecture, mais en moins d'une minute son esprit reprit le courant de sa réflexion.

Après cette altercation, l'ambiance était devenue tendue entre eux. Harriet, cependant, semblait plus pensive que réellement en colère contre lui. Quant à Dempsey, il ne savait plus quoi penser de sa partenaire qu'il croyait connaître assez bien, mais que leur dispute avait montrée sous un angle différent. En effet, c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de l'éventualité de fonder une famille, et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé. Harriet était une femme certes, mais c'était avant tout sa partenaire. Un policier. Alors qu'elle ait pu lui dire ce qu'il avait entendu le matin même lui paraissait tout simplement inconcevable.

Ils étaient en planque devant la maison de Clemens, car tous deux étaient persuadés qu'il ne tarderait pas à reprendre ses activités délictueuses, et l'atmosphère était tellement tendue entre les deux policiers qu'on aurait pu la couper au couteau. Harriet rompit le silence la première. Elle regardait droit devant elle, évitant le regard de son équipier. « Vous savez, ce que vous avez dit l'autre soir, ça m'a fait réfléchir. » Elle jetta un rapide coup d'oeuil vers son voisin sans tourner la tête pour juger l'effet que ce premier pas produisait sur Dempsey. Mais celui-ci restait impassible.

Malgré ce manque d'encouragement, Harriet poursuivit. « Vous aviez raison à propos de la vie et de ses petits détails. » Encore une fois, elle essaya de déceler une réaction chez son partenaire, sans succès. Elle continua d'un air convaincu. « Alors jai pris une décision. » Toujours aucune réaction visible de Dempsey qui néanmoins ne perdait pas une miette de cette déclaration.

« J'ai décidé de faire des changements dans ma vie... » commença Harriet qui marqua une pause décelant un début de réaction chez Dempsey.

Celui-ci jubilait. 'Pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui fait des excuses. Et je suis curieux de savoir comment elle s'en sort.

« Comme vous l'avez dit l'autre soir, j'aime mon métier et je crois que je suis une bonne inspectrice. Mais je ne veux pas non plus finir comme ces gens qui à 40 ans se rendent comptent qu'ils n'ont que leur travail et personne pour partager leur vie. » Harriet marqua une pause pour rassembler son courage.

« Ah la bonne heure ! Vous vous êtes enfin décidée à vous décoincer ! » allait s'exclamer Dempsey en entendant ces mots. Mais il s'arrêta net dans son élan en entendant la suite.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'avoir un bébé. » lança d'une traite Harriet qui laissa un peu de temp à son partenaire pour digérer la nouvelle.

« Vous quoi ? » interrogea Dempsey qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Non, mais vous êtes tombée sur la tête ? C'est le punch de l'autre soir qui vous a fait perdre les pédales, ou quoi ? », criait au ciel Dempsey en état de choc. « Ce n'est pas sérieux. Vous dites ça pour me faire marcher parce que vous m'en voulez pour ce que je vous ai dit l'autre soir à propos de la façon de mener votre vie. »

Harriet s'attendait à une réaction de ce style et s'était préparée à y répondre. « Si, c'est très sérieux, au contraire. Il ne me reste plus qu'à convaincre le futur père. » En prononçant ces paroles, sans la moindre flexion dans la voix, elle lança à Dempsey un regard de défi.

« Je parie que c'est cet intello de Cambridge. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, McCauley ! Le parti idéal. Et on peut savoir quand est-ce que vous avez prévu de passer la corde autour du cou de ce pauvre malheureux ? Car je suppose qu'avec le gamin vous voulez aussi le mari ? » ajouta Dempsey sur un ton sarcastique.

« Non, pas du tout. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez. », répondit Harriet agacée.

« Ah, oui ? et on peut savoir comment vous comptez vous y prendre, alors ? Ne me dites pas que vous allez faire appel à un de ces organismes de donneurs anonymes. Ce serait vraiment pathétique. »

« Pas exactement. » répondit Harriet de manière évasive. « Je connais déjà le père. » Ça faisait bizarre de prononcer ce mot en parlant de Dempsey.

« Ah, oui ? Je vois que vous avez déjà tout planifié dans les moindres détails. Chez les Winfield, pas de place pour l'improvisation ! Je parie que vous avez déjà prévu dans quelle école il ou elle ira, et qu'il ou elle deviendra avocat ou médecin après être allé à Cambridge comme maman, où avec un peu de chance, si c'est une fille, elle rencontrera son futur mari, mais qu'elle ne laissera pas filer comme maman. » Sur ces dernières paroles, Dempsey fixa sa partenaire d'un regard inquisiteur et ajouta « Je me trompe ? » Puis il fit une pause pour rassembler ses esprits avant de demander « Au fait, on peut savoir qui aura le privilège d'être le père de l'enfant de Lady Harriet ? »

Harriet soutint le ragard de son partenaire et lâcha avec satisfaction « Mais vous, bien sûr. » Puis elle ajouta avant que Dempsey ne s'étrangle complètement de surprise. « Rassurez-vous, je ne vous demande rien d'autre qu'une participation, disons, 'technique'. »

Dempsey était sonné. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. « Je vous demande pardon, c'est bien à moi que vous demandez de vous faire un gosse ? »

Harriet continuait de fixer Dempsey, satisfaite de l'effet que sa décision produisait sur lui. Rien que pour voir sa tête en ce moment, elle se félicitait d'avoir pris cette décision. 'Pour une fois, c'est lui qui est mis devant le fait accompli.' Puis elle expliqua « Je ne vois pas ce qui vous choque dans ma décision, avoir des enfants est une chose tout à fait naturelle et vous et moi sommes des adultes consentant. »

« Ah, oui ? et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je suis consentant ? » coupa Dempsey qui avait repris ses esprits mais qui avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'on lui proposait.

Harriet fut destabilisée par cette remarque. Mais elle répliqua avant d'être interrompue par Dempsey « Ne soyez pas de mauvaise foi, Dempsey, vous et moi savons très bien que... »

« Que je devrais me sentir flâté que vous consentiez à vous rouler dans le stupre avec moi pour vous faire un enfant, hein ? C'est bien à ça que vous pensiez en me faisant cette proposition absurde ? Si c'est une blague, Harriet, elle est de très mauvais goût ! » Demspey s'était senti humilié par l'insinuation dans les derniers propos d'Harriet et n'avait trouvé comme moyen de défense que l'attaque.

Il ajouta « Si c'est de compagnie dont vous avez besoin, Harriet, payez-vous un chien. Mais n'allez pas gâcher la vie d'un innocent en mettant au monde un gamin sur un coup de tête. Parce que c'est ce que toute cette histoire est. » Il était maintenant redevenu parfaitement lucide et il continua plus calmement. « Vous avez pensé aux conséquences ? C'est pas tout de faire un gosse, il faut s'en occuper. Où allez-vous trouver le temps alors que vous passez 20 heures sur 24 dans la peau d'un flic. Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes, Harriet, un flic. »

Harriet ne savait pas quoi répondre. Involontairement, Dempsey venait de reconnaître qu'elle était un policier au même titre que lui, et ça lui fit plaisir. Tout ce temps à toujours lui prouver qu'elle était capable de faire aussi bien, sinon mieux que lui, avait enfin porter ses fruits. Et même si le fait de vouloir devenir mère était sans aucun doute une marque de faiblesse pour Dempsey, elle n'allait pas lui céder et renoncer à ce projet qui prenait chaque jour plus de valeur à ses yeux. C'est ainsi qu'Harriet conclut sa déclaration.

« J'ai parfaitement tout envisagé, Dempsey, et s'il le faut, le moment venu, je quitterai la police. Peut-être pas définitivement, mais je suis prête à me faire muter dans un autre service s'il le faut. Je suis consciente que ce que je vous propose demande réflexion, et je suis prête à vous laisser le temps, mais je vous demande d'y réfléchir. » Ils en étaient restés là de leur conversation dans la voiture. Après ça, le silence était retombé, chacun campant sur ses positions.

Dempsey, depuis, n'avait cessé de ruminer cette conversation dans sa tête, et il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion logique. 'Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être un homme ou une femme, mais tout simplement avec le fait qu'un policier c'est pas fait pour la vie de famille. C'est tout. Les statistiques le prouvent : les flics détiennent le plus haut taux de divorce du pays. C'est tout juste si j'arrive à garder une fille plus de 6 mois. Alors si même un adulte ne peut pas supporter de vivre avec un flic, comment est-ce qu'un enfant le pourrait ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Que je déteste les enfants ? D'abord, les gamins m'adorent.' A ces mots, il fit un large sourire puis il se ravisa à la pensée suivante.

'Elle dirait que c'est parce que j'en suis rester un moi-même. Et alors, quel mal y a-t-il à essayer d'égayer sa vie par des jeux purement divertissants et des blagues bon marché ? Il faut bien décompresser un peu avant de rentrer quand il n'y a personne pour vous attendre à la maison.' Il imagina alors ce que ce serait de rentrer le soir après une journée de travail et de trouver femme et enfants prêts à vous embrasser et à jouer avec vous pendant que le repas se préparerait.

Mais le charme se rompit rapidement. 'Pour elle, de toute façon, je serai toujours « l'Américain ». Le rustre de service à qui Sa Gracieuse Majesté daigne s'adresser lorsqu'elle a besoin d'un chevalier servant ou d'un service.' « Oh Dempsey, ça vous dirait de m'accompagner à cette soirée par ci » mima-t-il d'une mimique dédaigneuse. Ou, « Si on allait au cinéma ce soir ? » Ou encore « Vous pourriez me montrer comment se servir de tous ces appareils de gymnastique ? » Dempsey secoua négativement la tête en signe de déception tandis qu'il repensait à ces moments où Harriet était venue faire un peu de gym chez lui. 'Mais bien sûr, au lieu de continuer les séances chez moi, dès que Madame a pu, elle s'est inscrite dans une salle. Et moi je me suis retrouvé comme un con, tout seul chez moi. Non, l' « Amerloque » est tout juste bon à faire la carrière de Lady Winfield et à boucher les trous de son agenda.'

Sur ces pensées amères, Dempsey reprit la lecture de son journal. Mais comme ses yeux tombèrent sur la photo du nouveau commissaire principal du district de New York, une femme avec mari et enfants, son esprit revint aussitôt vers Harriet. 'N'empêche que Lady-flic se rend compte, qu'à trente ans passés, sa vie ne correspond pas exactement à l'image rangée qu'elle s'imaginait. Avec son ex marié à sa meilleure amie et bientôt papa, mylady a le blues et se retrouve seule. Mais c'est pas avec un bébé qu'elle sera plus heureuse. Au contraire ! Elle se rendra vite compte qu'elle ne le verra pas grandir parce qu'elle n'aura pas de temps à lui consacrer.'

Dempsey releva la tête un moment pour essayer de ne plus penser à ça et se mit à observer la foule qui envahissait le pub. Il y avait les habitués avec Lynn, la poivrotte attitrée du pub qui, dans ses bons moments, faisait part à qui voulait l'entendre, de sa philosophie de la vie, les chômeurs qui viennent tromper le temps devant quelques bières à l'heure où les autres finissent leur journée autour du verre de l'amitié et les clients de passage. Les premiers viennent ici pour fuir leur solitude tandis que les seconds ne restent pas de peur de s'engager dans un quotidien répétitif ou parce qu'ils errent encore à la recherche de leur place.

Dempsey ne savait pas à quelle catégorie il appartenait. Depuis qu'il avait quitté New York, il n'avait cessé de penser à son retour là-bas. Mais le temps avait passé et, avec lui, la date de son retour était petit à petit devenue moins fixe, puis moins réelle. Même après l'arrestation de son ancien chef ripoux de New York, alors qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison vitale de rester à Londres. Il avait fini par se faire une nouvelle vie en Angleterre.

Ca lui avait pris du temps, mais il avait fini par s'habituer aux méthodes de travail locales. Bien sûr, jamais il n'abandonnerait le port de son arme « Autant se ballader tout nu au milieu de Hyde Park ! » et il y aura toujours un Lacey pour lui rappeler qu'ici « On n'est pas chez les cow boys » mais à tout bien considérer, Harriet et lui faisaient du bon boulot. « Harriet » Dempsey prononça son nom tout haut.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda le barman à Dempsey.

« Hein ? ho ! euh, non rien. Je pensais à voix haute. » répondit Dempsey gêné en se demandant depuis quand il parlait tout seul à voix haute.

« Un problème avec une femme ? » insista le barman.

« Euh, non, enfin... oui. » répondit Dempsey incertain.

Et le barman affirma en retour d'un air blazé « C'est toujours un problème de femme. »

Heureux d'avoir trouvé une oreille compatissante Dempsey rétorqua « C'est la meilleure partenaire que j'ai jamais eu. » Voyant qu'il avait capté l'attention du barman, il continua. « On travaille ensemble. On fait équipe depuis longtemps, et je croyais la connaître. Mais là, je sais pas, je comprends pas. Jusqu'à présent elle se contentait de son boulot, et maintenant voilà qu'elle veut un bébé. »

« C'est toujours comme ça » répondit le barman qui avait déjà entendu cette histoire plus d'une fois. « Je parie que votre amie en question vient d'avoir la trentaine et qu'elle s'est rendue compte que ses amies sont déjà mariées avec des enfants. »

« Ben, oui, c'est à peu près ça. Elle vient d'avoir trente trois ans. En plus son ex lui a annoncé que lui et sa femme attendaient un bébé. » renchérit Dempsey surpris par tant de clairvoyance. « Comment vous avez deviné ? »

« Oh, c'est simple, ma femme m'a fait le même coup. Au début, je croyais que ce n'était qu'un caprice, vous savez, une de ces lubies féminines. Mais ensuite, elle n'arrêtait pas d'en parler. Elle disait 'tu comprends, je ne rajeunis pas. Toi tu t'en moques, tu peux avoir des enfants jusqu'à ta mort' enfin, vous voyez le tableau. »

Dempsey imaginait très bien et était impatient de connaître la suite. « Alors, qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda t-il ?

« Ben, je me suis laissé tenter. Vous savez, elle a présenté des arguments très convaincants... Je veux dire, concevoir un bébé, on dirait que ça les stimule. » Le barman fit un large sourire entendu à Dempsey qui le lui rendit. Mais le barman alla prendre une commande à l'autre bout du comptoir avant de poursuivre.

« Faut dire qu'au départ j'étais pas trop pour. Vous savez, les couches, les nuits blanches, plus de sorties, puis l'école, les devoirs etc... Mais quand je l'ai vu juste après l'accouchement, j'ai su que c'était la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver. Vous voyez, quand vous le prenez dans vos bras pour la première fois, et que vous vous dites que vous êtes responsable de cette petite vie, ça vous change un homme, je vous le dis. » affirma l'heureux père avec conviction.

Mais Dempsey n'était pas encore tout à fait convaincu. Alors le barman sortit de son porte-feuille une série de photos qu'il montra fièrement à Dempsey. « Vous voyez, là c'est notre premier. Il a 8 ans maintenant. Il s'appelle Kevin. Et puis vous avez Beth, Jeremy et notre petit dernier Joseph Junior. »

Dempsey admira poliment la progéniture de son interlocuteur qui, devant le peu d'intérêt que sucitait la chair de sa chair, s'en alla laissant un Dempsey dubitatif qui reprit donc le cours de ses pensées solitaires.

'Ça n'a pas été facile au début. Il faut dire qu'avec ses manières aristocratiques de tout prendre de haut, j'avais plus souvent envie de lui clouer le bec -qu'elle a fort joli, d'ailleurs- que de travailler avec elle.' Cette fille lui avait plu tout de suite même s'il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans la police. Il l'avait constamment mise sous pression, en essayant de lui prouver que la police n'était pas faite pour une fille, mais elle ne s'était pas laissé marcher sur les pieds. 'Non seulement elle avait réussi à lui river le clou à plusieurs reprises, mais elle lui avait aussi prouvé qu'elle ne reculait devant rien.' Il sourit à cette pensée. Elle avait beaucoup de caractère et la classe en plus. 'Et aujourd'hui elle veut avoir un bébé.'

Cette pensée laissa Dempsey songeur. 'Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut prouver enfin ? A moins que ce soit encore un truc qu'elle a trouvé pour me tester, pour savoir jusqu'où je suis prêt à aller pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Eh ben si c'est ça, elle risque de ne pas être déçue !' conclut Dempsey dans une attitude de défi. Il paya sa consommation et partit.

Dans la voiture, Dempsey savourait d'avance la tête que ferait Harriet lorsqu'il lui donnerait sa réponse. Puis l'image de sa partenaire enceinte lui vint à l'esprit et il se senti mal à l'aise. 'Elle n'y arrivera jamais. A moins qu'elle ne quitte la police.' Cette idée n'enchanta guère Dempsey. 'Mais si je suis pas assez bien pour être son prof de gym, alors pour être le père de son gosse… Et puis si elle quitte la police, ils seraient capables de me coller un stagiaire mal dégrossi, ou même une autre fliquette en mal de sensations et ça,' « je ne peux pas la laisser me faire ça une deuxième fois. » dit-il à voix haute et bien déterminé. Sur cette dernière pensée, il arrêta sa voiture devant chez Harriet. Il était tard, mais la lumière du salon était allumée. Il resta ainsi à observer la fenêtre pendant quelques minutes puis il sortit et sonna chez Harriet.

« Jim ? mais que faites-vous ici à une heure aussi tardive ? » demanda Harriet en ouvrant la porte.

« Je voulais vous parler », répondit Dempsey d'un ton embarrassé. « J'ai la réponse pour ce que vous savez », ajouta t-il en entrant sans attendre d'y avoir été invité.

« Je vois. Et on peut savoir ce que vous avez décidé ? » dit-elle en fixant Dempsey droit dans les yeux, d'une voix pas aussi assurée qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Ils se tenaient tous les deux dans le hall. Harriet, qui refermait la porte derrière Dempsey, attendait, incertaine, la réponse de son partenaire.

Celui-ci réalisa alors qu'il ne pourrait plus reculer après cette conversation. « Avant de vous répondre » répondit Jim en essayant de chasser son embarras, « je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes adressée à moi et non pas à un de vos chers amis ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique avant de poursuivre. « Après tout, compte tenu de nos relations passées et surtout présentes, on ne peut pas dire que je sois le choix le plus évident pour être le père de votre enfant. »

Harriet se doutait bien que cette question serait posée à un moment donné. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la pose maintenant et elle était embarrassée car, à vrai dire, elle ne le savait pas très bien elle-même pourquoi c'était l'image de Dempsey qui s'était imposée lorsqu'elle avait cherché un géniteur pour son enfant. Elle essaya donc d'esquiver la réponse.

« Ecoutez Jim, je sais que c'est une idée qui ne vous plaît pas, et je comprendrais très bien que vous ne vouliez pas le faire. » Dempsey s'impatienta et Harriet sentit qu'elle devait une explication, et continua. « Mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir, je ne me vois pas faire ce genre de proposition à un de 'mes chers amis' comme vous dites car... » Dempsey ne laissa pas à Harriet le temps de finir et l'interrompit brutalement.

« Ouais, je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas pour mes bonnes manières que vous m'aviez choisi pour étalon. »

A ce mot, le sang d'Harriet ne fit qu'un tour et elle fit mine de faire sortir Dempsey. Mais celui-ci avait bien l'intention d'obtenir une réponse et maintint la porte fermée avec sa main. Ils étaient maintenant presque face contre face et Dempsey dominait d'une tête sa partenaire. Il appréciait la situation. Harriet était visiblement déstabilisée par sa remarque et il allait enfin connaître le fond de cette histoire. Il poursuivit.

« Oh ne faites pas cette tête, le mot vous choque ? Pourtant, c'est bien ce que vous me demandez de faire. »

Harriet ne se laissa pas démonter. « Ecoutez Dempsey », elle revint automatiquement à ce patronyme sentant que la situation lui échappait, « Si vous ne voulez pas le faire, je comprends très bien, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'être vulgaire. »

Le visage de Dempsey s'illumina de satisfaction. Il avait vu juste, si Harriet renonçait si facilement, c'est que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un de ces jeux auxquels ils se pliaient régulièrement.

Mais Harriet n'avait pas fini. Elle enregistra le changement sur le visage de Dempsey et comprit qu'il ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Alors elle révéla la raison de son choix. « Je vous ai fait cette proposition, parce que je croyais que vous considèreriez mon projet avec sérieux. Après tout, c'est vous qui me l'avez proposé le premier. »

Dempsey ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et pendant quelques secondes il resta sonné, comme pris à son propre piège. Harriet était satisfaite de son effet.

Mais Dempsey la surprit à nouveau. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux et répliqua « Et bien c'est ce que j'ai fait. C'est sûrement l'idée la plus folle que j'ai jamais entendue. Vous et moi faisant un gosse, c'est comme si on essayait de faire des chiens avec des chats. » Il sourit le temps d'une pause.

Avant de poursuivre il prit une profonde inspiration. « Malgré tout, après de longues considérations, je veux bien apporter ma contribution » finit par lâcher Dempsey dont le visage commença à rougir légèrement. Puis il ajouta « Mais à une condition ».

Il dut puiser dans ses dernières ressources pour continuer tout en maîtrisant son embarras grandissant. « Tout d'abord, je veux reconnaître l'enfant. Et je tiens à ce qu'il sache qui est son père. Que vous ne vouliez pas que je fasse « physiquement » partie de sa vie, je le comprends. Et d'ailleurs je ne vous en demande pas tant. Ce sera votre gosse, et si je tiens à le reconnaître, c'est uniquement pour qu'il sache qu'il a un père. Et j'ajouterai que je me fiche de savoir ce que vous lui raconterez sur moi ou sur les circonstances de sa naissance. »

Harriet était stupéfaite. Il acceptait. Il était d'accord pour être le père de son enfant. Après qu'elle lui ait fait sa proposition, Harriet avait douté de son choix et d'elle-même. Mais maintenant, c'était décidé. Elle allait avoir un enfant avec Dempsey. Et non seulement Jim acceptait sa proposition, ce qui, finalement, ne la surprenait guère, malgré les remarques de ce dernier, mais il voulait aussi reconnaître l'enfant, et ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Elle finit par articuler un « Très bien ». Puis un silence embarrassant s'installa entre les deux partenaires. Dempsey, finalement, rompit le silence. « Je suis sûr que vous ferez une bonne mère » lui dit-il gentiment en esquissant un pas vers la sortie. « Bien, faites-moi signe quand vous aurez besoin de mes services. »

« Dempsey » rappela Harriet, « Merci. ».

Dempsey se retourna sur le pallier et lança avec un sourire narquois « Pas de problème. Toujours là pour vous servir ». Et il s'en alla.

Pour leur premier rendez-vous, Harriet avait tout prévu. Elle avait réservé une chambre d'hôtel sous un nom d'emprunt et avait prévenu Dempsey la veille en précisant l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit dans leur chambre, les lumières étaient tamisées et elle l'attendait vêtue de son plus beau déshabillé, une coupe de champagne à la main. Le reste de la bouteille reposait dans un seau sur une petite table de chevet.

Mais en la voyant, Dempsey, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle mise en scène, ne put s'empêcher de pousser un sifflement sarcastique. « Waow, vous devriez vous faire muter aux mœurs. Vous avez déjà l'équipement ».

Harriet n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, folle de rage, elle lui jeta son champagne à la figure. « Rustre !, Goujat ! Mufle ! » lui cria-t-elle. Elle allait le gifler, mais Dempsey arrêta son bras vengeur en plein élan. Elle se dégagea rapidement en le fusillant du regard. Dempsey était décontenancé. Il se rendit compte qu'il était allé trop loin, encore une fois, et bredouilla des excuses à Harriet.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » dit-il. « C'était pas méchant, je voulais juste rigoler un peu. »

« Eh bien vous avez bien ri, maintenant. Je suppose que c'est ce que vous vouliez en venant ce soir » rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

« Ecoutez, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. C'est juste que je n'avais pas imaginé notre première nuit ensemble de cette façon. » Il examina brièvement la pièce avant de poursuivre. « Reconnaissez que même dans notre situation, tout ça semble heu... comment dire un peu exagéré. Non mais regardez-nous, j'ai l'impression d'être un gigolo et vous, vous ressemblez à Mata Hari... »

Cette dernière remarque piqua Harriet au vif. Elle rajusta son déshabillé et répliqua « Ecoutez Dempsey, c'est aussi embarrassant pour moi que ça peut être étrange pour vous. Mais nous sommes tous les deux ici dans un but précis et je crois que plus vite ce sera fini, mieux ce sera pour nous deux. Alors épargnez-moi vos sarcasmes. »

Cette fois, c'était Dempsey qui s'impatientait. Il avait juste essayé de détendre l'atmosphère en entrant dans la chambre et tout ce qu'il avait récolté c'était des reproches et du champagne sur sa veste. Après tout, elle l'avait cherché, elle n'avait qu'à pas s'habiller de cette façon ! « Ecoutez, Harriet, je ne sais pas qui des deux doit se sentir le plus véxé. Vous de la remarque que j'ai faite ou moi de l'insinuation que toute cette mise en scène suggère. Et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de passer cette porte et d'oublier toute cette mauvaise blague .»

« Je vois, si j'ai bien compris, vous ne voulez plus le faire ?» lança-t-elle un peu déçue.

Dempsey esquissa une grimace d'incompréhension. « Qui vous dit que je n'ai plus envie de le faire ? » dit-il dans une vaine tentative de sauvetage de la situation.

Mais Harriet se sentait humiliée, et elle rétorqua froidement. «Bien. Vous aviez peut-être raison finalement. Tout ceci n'est sans doute qu'une mauvaise idée. Je crois qu'il est inutile que vous restiez. »

Comme il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, Dempsey s'en alla. Sur le trottoir, il s'arrêta un instant pour allumer une cigarette dont il tira la première bouffée en repensant à ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Il hocha la tête d'un air incertain et parti dans une direction au hasard.

Il déambula dans les rues de Londres en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu clocher dans cette chambre avec Harriet et ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça. Il avait tout gâché. Il avait souvent rêvé de cette nuit avec elle, alors qu'il ait pu renoncer à une telle occasion le perturbait autant si ce n'est plus que les conséquences de sa décision. 'Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je dirais non à une femme en petite tenue…' Tout en marchant au hasard, Dempsey arriva sur une esplanade où était installé un petit cirque de forrains.

Le spectacle était terminé et les spectateurs sortaient du châpiteau en famille. Dempsey les observa un bon moment. Ils avaient tous l'air très heureux. Les enfants avaient des yeux ronds d'émerveillement et criaient leur enthousiasme en imitant les acrobates ou les jongleurs. Un papa, qui tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon endormi, passa près de Demspey. Il les suivit du regard un moment et songea à Harriet dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait cru que ce n'était qu'un de ces tests ou pire, une lubie passagère. Elle devait être très déçue et lui en vouloir énormément. Il l'avait blessée gratuitement et en aucun cas il avait voulu cela.

Le lendemain de ce fiasco, l'ambiance était redevenue morose au bureau, comme si une chappe de plomb s'était soudain abattue sur tout le service. Les deux policiers gardaient leurs distances, ne s'adressant la parole que pour le travail. Les autres flics, habitués aux fréquentes escarmouches des deux collègues, se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu piquer encore une fois ces deux-là pour que s'installe une telle froideur et prenaient soin de ne pas provoquer le couroux de l'un ou l'autre. Spikings avait bien essayé de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre les deux policiers, mais l'un comme l'autre avaient évité ses questions et il avait laissé tombé car il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne plus se mêler des relations de ses deux subordonnés s'il voulait avoir une chance de finir sa carrière saint d'esprit.

Puis, à la fin de la journée, n'y tenant plus, Dempsey avait prit Harriet à part dans les vestiaires et, après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait les entendre, il lui avait dit « Voilà, j'ai bien réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé hier soir et, » Il marqua une pause pour se donner du courage. « Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser. Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous offenser. C'est juste que quand je vous ai vu, là, comme ça, à moitié déshabillée, je me suis senti mal à l'aise. On aurait dit que tout ce qui vous intéressait c'était mon sperme et que vous étiez prête à vous jetter sur moi pour l'avoir. » Harriet sourit de cette dernière remarque et voulu intervenir, mais Dempsey l'en empêcha d'un signe de la main.

« Non, attendez, je n'ai pas fini. Harriet. Je sais que ça peut vous paraître bizarre, mais je croyais que vous ne faisiez ça que pour me pousser à bout. Mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était faux. » Il se rapprocha sensiblement d'elle.

« Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que même si l'idée de faire ça avec vous est un puissant stimulant... » il fit un large sourire entendu à sa partenaire, « je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je m'embarque là-dedans avec vous. » Nouvelle pause. Puis, en la fixant droit dans les yeux. « Mais vous êtes la seule, Harriet, avec qui je ferais un enfant de cette façon. Et si vous voulez toujours mettre votre projet à éxecution, je serais heureux de vous aider. Enfin, si vous voulez toujours de moi. » ajouta-t-il avec un de ses petits sourires charmeurs.

Harriet restait interdite et Dempsey ajouta : « Seulement il faudra que vous me laissiez l'initiative des choses. Toute cette mise en scène d'hier, c'était... enfin vous savez. Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous et moi on se connaît, on travaille ensemble, on est une équipe, quoi. Et dans une équipe, on a chacun sa spécialité. A vous la grossesse et les malaises, à moi le sexe ! » ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers Harriet pour lui souffler à l'oreille ce dernier mot. « Alors nous n'avons qu'à faire comme si tout ça était une affaire comme une autre et travailler en équipe. »

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... » interrompit Harriet qui s'amusait de l'éternelle comparaison que faisait Dempsey de leur duo à un couple.

« Exactement », soutint Dempsey qui se tenait maintenant tout contre elle. « Et vous savez combien j'aime le travail d'équipe quand il est bien fait, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus du visage d'Harriet. « Tout ce que vous aurez à faire c'est me dire quand et je suis sûr qu'on arrivera très vite à... » Chas entra dans le vestiaire et les deux apprentis amants s'écartèrent d'un même élan.

« ... résoudre cette affaire » conclut rapidement Dempsey interrompu par l'irruption de Chas qui était à la recherche des deux inspecteurs. « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites, partenaire ? », demanda Dempsey en gardant Harriet droit dans les yeux.

Harriet ne savait plus quoi penser. Ses pensées étaient brouillées par tous les sentiments qui l'animaient, mais elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et accepta le rendez-vous que Dempsey lui fixa pour le soir même.

« Où est-ce que vous nous amenez ? » demanda Harriet en montant dans la voiture de Dempsey.

« Ha ! ha !, c'est une surprise ! Montez, vous verrez bien. » Il démarra et sorti du parking de l'immeuble où siégeaient les bureaux du SI10. Comme Dempsey ne voulait pas divulguer le point d'arrivée de leur voyage, Harriet était intriguée et se mit à l'observer discrètement. Elle fut agréablement surprise de constater que Dempsey s'était changé depuis leur tête-à-tête dans les vestiaires et qu'au nouveau parfum d'after shave qui flottait dans la voiture, il s'était même rasé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous sourriez comme ça ? » demanda Dempsey qui observait lui aussi sa co-équipière du coin de l'oeuil.

« Et vous, pourquoi est-ce que vous sourriez ? » répondit Harriet.

« Oh, moi, pour rien. » rassura Jim. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux partenaires. Dempsey rompit le silence le premier. « Vous avez le trac ? »

« Moi ? » reprit Harriet en essayant de cacher sa nervosité, « Pas du tout. Et vous ? »

« Moi ? Vous voulez rire ! J'ai l'impression de revivre mon premier rendez-vous ! Sauf que cette fois je suis sûr de la conclusion. Et c'est assez angoissant, je dois dire. J'espère juste que cette fois ça ne finira pas comme à l'époque. » Harriet aurait bien voulu en savoir plus, mais ils étaient arrivés à destination et elle était fort surprise.

« Chez-moi ? Vous... » Dempsey coupa net ses protestations en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle n'était pas vraiment habillée pour sortir et qu'il apprécierait si elle voulait bien passer quelque chose de plus sexy. Et il ajouta pour la taquiner « ... mais pas trop quand même ! »

Pendant ce temps, Dempsey alla à la cuisine et fouilla dans les placards d'où il sortit de quoi improviser un repas sur le pouce. Il trouva une bonne bouteille de vin, et installa son pique-nique dans le salon, devant la cheminée. Quand Harriet redescendit, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. « Juste à temps ! » s'exclama Jim. Elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs. Harriet prit livraison des fleurs. Deux cartes étaient en évidence. Harriet était intriguée.

« Vous devez en choisir qu'une seule. » indiqua Dempsey. « L'autre sera perdue à jamais » ajouta-t-il mystèrieusement. Harriet hésita un instant puis piqua celle accrochée sur la rose. Le message disait 'Be my Baby'. Elle s'avança vers Jim et déposa sur sa joue un baiser de remerciement.

FIN 1° partie

15


End file.
